The present invention relates to a putter fitting device and a putter for the use therewith, which combined form a putter fitting station.
In golfing “fitting” is understood as the entirety of all measures necessary to individually adjust a club to a player, in the present case particularly a putter. In the present case, the above-mentioned entirety comprises, in addition to adjusting the length L of the shaft of the putter and the lie or lie-angle α between the shaft and the ground when the putter head is placed in a planar fashion thereon, also comprises the stance of the player in reference to a golf ball to be putted and the so-called impact resulting therefrom, which in the following is discussed in greater detail.
Putter fitting stations of prior art fail to allow a comprehensive putter adjustment considering all of the above-mentioned factors.